bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Tim Hodge
' ' Tim Hodge (born April 2nd, 1963 in Boaz, Alabama) is voice actor, animator, writer, producer, and director at Big Idea. He works for both VeggieTales and 3-2-1 Penguins!. Prior to his work at Big Idea, he worked for Walt Disney Feature Animation at Orlando, Florida. He later joined Big Idea when Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki came to the Hard Rock Cafe at Universal Studios to promote Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed. He started working at Big Idea in April 2000 and worked until December 2008, although he helped out on some episodes after that. Voices *Khalil *Charles Pincher *Grandma Nezzer *Blind Lemon Lincoln *Scooter (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush and LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) Director Episodes *Lyle the Kindly Viking *The Star of Christmas *The Ballad of Little Joe *An Easter Carol *Duke and the Great Pie War *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple *Gideon: Tuba Warrior VeggieTales in the House Episodes *Sorry, We're Closed Today *Bob and Larry Gettin' Angry *Feelin' Hot, Hot, Hot! *Pa Grape's Son *The Gong Heard 'Round the House *A Gift for Singing *Bacon and Ice Cream *Popcorntastrophe! *You, Me and Tiny Pea *The Great Ice Cream Chase *DUO Day *It *Ready for Action *The Imposters *Coach Ichabeezer *The Missing Jetpack *Pet Day *Laura's Animal Babysitting Service *The Painting *Bob Gets Glasses *The Action Figure *JimmyBoy *Petunia's Not Funny *Chef Larry *Motato is My Neighbor *Stunt Driving School *Beatbox Bill *Larry Gets a Bulldozer *Tina's the Boss *Grow-tato VeggieTales in the City Episodes *Burgers for Sale *Night Phony *Space Pirates! *Rooney on the Run *Junior Saves the West *Larry the Substitute *Delivery Boys *The Cookie Caper *Aprilcot *Jimmy Makes a Comic Book *The Water Slide *Where's the Mayor *The Movie Star *Karate Pirate Space Posse *Two of a Kind *A Christmas Play *Employee Fun Day *Monster in the Closet *The Singing, Dancing Lobster *Bob's Great Store Silly Songs *Astonishing Wigs! Fun Facts *In various commentaries, Hodge stated he made some comics during high school. One about Don Coyote, and another about Gideon, which he never finished. *Some of his works for Disney were The Lion King, Mulan, and Brother Bear. *His favorite type of pizza is ham and pineapple. List of Works *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen *Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn *Lyle the Kindly Viking *The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka *The Star of Christmas *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *The Ballad of Little Joe *An Easter Carol *A Snoodle's Tale *Sumo of the Opera *Duke and the Great Pie War *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush *Lord of the Beans *Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple *Gideon: Tuba Warrior *Moe and the Big Exit *God Made You Special *The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's *I Scream, You Scream! *Lazy Daze *Wiki Tiki *Promises, Promises *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *Lessons from the Sock Drawer *Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue *Abe and the Amazing Promise *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella *Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving *Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't *Sweetpea Beauty *It's a Meaningful Life *Twas The Night Before Easter *Princess and the Popstar *The Little Drummer Boy *Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men *The Penniless Princess *The Little House That Stood *MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle *Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas *Celery Night Fever Category:People Category:Production crew Category:Voice Actors